More than what it seem
by Ms. RomanceFan
Summary: This story take place in the medieval ages where hinata is trying to prove that women are way more then baby making machine. SasuHina eventually, OOCness, and Rating may change. My first story so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. So, I'm sorry for my bad grammer and misspelled words. Um, I own nothing as you probably already know. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the Country of Konoha a girl name Hinata was crying in her room as her father continued to yell at her. Her father always yelled at her a lot around this time of year.

It was the time for the yearly tournament games to begin. All the strapping young men fought to prove that they were the best of their generation. Woman was not allowed in these tournaments, which is why her father was yelling at her now. Hinata's father, Hiashi, would seem to get angrier with her each passing year.

It all started when she was five years old when her half brother, Neji, was born. Her mother had an affair with Hinata's uncle, Hizashi, how was Hiashi's twin brother. HInata's mother died giving birth to Neji and Hizashi was devastated. Hizashi sighed himself up for war and died one year later, leaving Hiashi to take care of Hinata and Neji alone. Hiashi couldn't stand to look at Neji or Hinata. Hinata looked so much like her mother she had pale white skin with dark midnight blue hair. The only different between Hinata and her mother was that Hinata had gray eyes and her mother's was blue. Neji looked just like his father and well Hiashi considering they were twins. Neji had chocolate brown hair with lightly tan skin and gray eyes. Hiashi hated he was borne a weak and useless daughter and his brother a son and with his own wife.

Hinata frustrated with his daughter for being just that, his daughter, left her to go rest for the games event tomorrow. Neji slowly creeps into HInata room. Giving Hinata enough time to wipe away her tears before her little brother saw them. Neji look absolutely terrified, he was always scared for his sister but this was the worst and that because Hinata turns eighteen this year. This is year the Hinata would be allowed to fight in the tournaments if she was a boy. Neji stood by his sister door staring at her with sorrowful eyes. She stretched out her arms to him, signing for him to come to her. Neji sat next to Hinata on her bed and hugged her. Hinata rub his back in a comforting way and said, "It's okay, tomorrow everyone will think of women as more then weak and useless beings."

**Hinata's Story**

It was the next day and the tournament was here. Hinata and her family head to the stadium and saw that most the seats were taken. Not wanting to have to stand, they quickly found some seats and settled down.

Hinata turned to her father and said, "I'm going to go get something to eat, you want anything?"

Neji shook his head no and hiashi said, "Bring me back a drink."

'Would it kill him to say please' HInata thought as she walked away. 'It doesn't matter, it's not like I'm coming back anyways.' Hinata walked into the women bathroom to change into some boy close she had in her large purse. Maia left the bathroom and went to sign up for the tournament then got a helmet.

Meanwhile a speaker stood in the middle of the arena to announce the arrival of the King and Queen. The King and Queen walked in the stadium and sat were both sides of the arena meet which was complete opposite from the entrance. The rulers of the fire country usually come to the yearly games but this year they had a reason to be extra vigilant. Their son, Prince Sasuke, was participating in this year's tournament, but only they know so no one would through the match for the future king.

The Speaker came out to announce the first match, "Train killer against Justice," he said loudly.

HInata couldn't believe she was one of the first ones to fight and Justice was the best name she could come up with at the time. She had been train for two years straight but never once thought of a fake name for herself. Maia and her opponent walked out to the arena together and waited for the speaker to announce the rules.

"Ok anything goes you can fight to the death, quit, or the king can stop the match if it's obvious that you lost," said the spokesman.

Justice (Hinata) and Train Killer Started fighting, Train Killer immediately ran for one of the many weapons that were on the wall of the arena. Hinata ran to the other side of the arena and did the same. Train Killer ran at Hinata with a sword and thrust it towards her. Hinata did a back flip to dodge his attack and swung her flail around his sword and pulled it away from him. She then swung it at his legs making him fall on his back as she stood over him with the flail, ready to strike. Train Killer seeing this quickly got scared.

"NO," he yelled, "Please don't kill me," he continued to plead for his life, "I give up."

"And the winner is Justice," said the Speaker.

Hinata was surprise how quick that match was over. She felt overjoyed with how easy it was to win and hope all her other matches would be the same. HInata walked out of the arena while the spokesman began to announce the next fight.

"Next up is Sovereign against Homicide," said the speaker and the crowded grasp. Homicide been the champion for the last ten years straight. You can enter the tournament at the age of eighteen to twenty-nine and this year was Homicide last year and he plan on going out with a bang.

"Begin," said the speaker and they ran for a weapon.

Both Homicide and Sovereign grabbed sword and fought like knights on the battle field. Their fight seemed to last forever. Hinata was scared to fight either of them but had to in order to prove her point that woman was more than baby making machine. Finally the match was over as Sovereign as the winner. Ever one could see that Homicide had lost he just wouldn't stop, but he only stop when Sovereign was declared the winner and past out immediately after. Sovereign was exhausted but unlike Homicide didn't need any help to leave the arena.

Everyone fought and it was now the final fight, and the last contestant was Hinata and Sovereign.

**

* * *

**

**Please let me know what you think and if I should go on.**


	2. Chapter 2: meeting the prince

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

_More then what it Seem_

Chapter Two-

Sovereign and Justice fight was about to start as the stadium quiet down. Hinata's father just started to notice her absence.

"Were is that damn girl at," Hiashi said out loud. 'She'd be back with my drink soon.' He thought bitterly.

"You want me to go look for her," Neji said in a too eager voice. Knowing that his sister, Hinata, was in the tournament but did not know if she was already defeated or if she in the last match. So he was more then happy to go and look for her.

Meanwhile the king was talking to his head general about the match that was going to start.

"So what do you think about the two fine men before us," said the king as he keep his eyes on the arena. "Do you think that they would be good recruits for our army?"

"I believe so King Uchiha, but they are both young bloods and will most likely need training." Said the king's head general.

King Uchiha snarls as he know he's talking about his son. The Prince been train by the best soldiers and the including king himself. The king was annoyed with his general for not seeing his son's great fighting skills. But also was glad that he could get a good input on his son without anyone lying to him for fear of upsetting the king.

As the fight begin everyone settled down to await the fight.

(I'm sorry, I'm too lazy and unskilled to write an interesting fight scene)

Nearing the end of the fight both Sovereign and Justice was tired and panting heavy.

"How about we call it a draw," Sovereign panted out.

"No," Justice (Hinata) said in a stern voice. "I have worked too hard to just give up now." Hinata might have sound tough but she felt like her legs was about to give out on her any minute now.

Sovereign smirked, "What's your name," he asked.

"Justice," Hinata said, knowing full well he wasn't talking about the name people came up with for the tournament.

"Your real name _sir_," he said trying to say in a polite tone but didn't quite make it.

"And who are _you_ to demand that of me," said Hinata not really want to give away her true identity yet. Sovereign was an impatient person who like getting what he wanted when he wanted.

"Enough of this nonsense, it is I, Prince Sasuke who demand you to remove your helmet and tell me your name.

The people grasped including the king and queen who already knew his true identity but didn't think he would reveal it in the middle of a match no least.

Hinata hesitated but then kneel to the prince and did as she was told. "I am Hinata Hyuuga," said Hinata in a soft voice.

Everyone grasp once again.

Sasuke was enamored by this woman's with just her beauty.

While the king was enraged by this. First his son reveals his identity in the middle of a match and now he find out that his son been fighting a _girl_ this whole time, 'there will be hell to pay for this,' thought the king.

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**I really hope you guys liked it. It took me forever to figure out how to get this story for to Fanfic. so i hope you like and please review so i know if to keep going or not.**


	3. Chapter 3: welcome to court

**Hope u like it.**

* * *

_More then what it Seem_

Chapter Three-

As Hinata kneeled and took off her helmet, her long indigo lushes hair became undid and spilled everywhere. At this point Hiashi realized who she was; open his mouth to speak but the king beat him to the punch.

"Who the hell is the cause of this…this barbarism?" King Uchiha yelled at the spokesman who was scared shitless now.

"W-what do you m-mean M-majesty?" the speaker ask in just a loud enough voice for the king to hear.

"What do _I_ mean? Are _little girls_ allowed to partake in the tournaments now?" the king yelled across the arena as he begins to stand.

"N-no"

"Then why is she here?"

"I-I don't k-" the speaker was cut off by the king.

"Oh shut up you babbling fool." The king then turn his attention to Hinata. "So, how were you able to participate in the tournament."

"I wore boy close and deepen by my voice," she pause and looked up slightly then continued, "The people who sign you up don't ask many questions."

"And so you thought it was ok to do something that was not permitted to you because?" King Uchiha said now standing before Hinata and Sasuke in the arena.

"Father it's not such a big deal. You making it more than it is." Prince Sasuke spoke this time. He wanted to come to Hinata's defense and be her knight in shining armor. "Wait, what's your name again?"

"Hinata Hyuuga," she said.

"Hyuuga. Father isn't that the-"

"The family who continue to give the army good soldiers generation after generation, yes." The King said completing his son's thought. "It seems they want woman to be allowed in war as well."

Hinata as much she disliked her father still love him and came to his defense. "No, I did this on my own accord, not because I was told to. My father didn't even know, you can ask him yourself." Hinata said looking up from her position on the ground hoping to get permission to stand.

Sasuke extended his hand to help her up and she quickly took it. As Sasuke took her hand he felt how warm and soft it was. You wouldn't think she would know how to use a deadly weapon.

"And wear is your father?"

"He should be…" Hinata said as she looked around the stadium for her family but started to frown when she did see them. "I'm sorry I don't s-"

"HINATA, what are you doing," Hiashi said as he and Neji walked towards Hinata. "Have you lost your God given mind?"

Hinata was about to respond to her father but the King spoke first, again. "Did you know of the beforehand, good sir?"

Hiashi stop dead in his tracks and said "Of course not, Emperor. I would never dishonor this country in such a way.

At this point everyone in the stadium was listening so intently some people actually felled out of their seats. The King was so mad he couldn't believe he son was almost beat by a girl and he didn't really have a specific person to blame, other than Hinata but she wasn't enough, so he wanted to punish everyone. Queen Mikoko seeing how upset her husband was quickly got up from where she was seating and ran to her husband said.

"Fugaku, please don't make a scene, um…let us invite them to court and discuss it there." She whispered in his ear.

"And why would I do that," he said and look at her. A hint of pain flash in her eyes, she didn't know if it because the way he talked to her that hurt her feelings or that he didn't take her suggestion to heart. Then soften his eyes and quickly apologize.

She nodded then explain, "If we invite them to court we don't have to worry about people hearing our conversation or them talking among themselves about the doubt of our son's fighting capabilities. I would rather the girl get her credit then our son losing his." She said with a strong solid point and the king agreed.

"From here on out your family will be allowed to court, I expect to see you and your family their tomorrow. Thank your daughter, good sir, she just get you a seat in my court." The King said then took his leave.

Hiashi was beyond confuse, he was bewilder, puzzle, baffle by that one simple phrase 'thank _his_ daughter.' Hiashi can't believe he was just given a seat in the king's court because of his daughter.

But Hiashi wasn't the only one who had it bad, Hinata too was mind-bogged by the whole thing. And was now walking along side her father in a daze as they made their way home. Neji was smiling at his sister and father as they walked home in silence. 'You did it sister, just like you said you would, now no one will look at _you _the same.' Neji thought.

* * *

**It took me forever to come up with this chapter. It might take me a while to up date again but i'll do my best and if you have an suggest please let me know. thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: the reason why I hate you

**Hope ya like it!!!**

* * *

_**~More than what it seems~**_

__Chapter Four__

It was the next day, Hinata woke up and looked out her window. It was still dark out which is the time Hinata usually woke up to do some light cleaning before making breakfast. She got up and took a quick cold bath (a/n: heh, almost forgot this was supposed to be in the Middle Ages.) then got started with the cleaning. She made sure to be extra quite while passing Hiashi's and Neji's rooms, not wanting to wake them.

As Hinata finished cleaning she walked toward the kitchen and was surprise to see her father sitting at the table with his coffee. The dawn was just breaking and it was unusually for Hiashi to be up this time of morning.

'He most of couldn't sleep well because we have to go to the king's court today,' Hinata though.

Hiashi finally noticing Hinata presences in the door way turn his attention to her. "Um…we need to talk," he said.

Hinata walked over to the table then sat down. "About what," she ask, look at his face but not making eye contact

"Well first, who taught you how to fight?"

"…this woman I meet in the forest three years ago."

"A woman…a woman taught you how to fight? There no way you expect me to believe that. Who is she? How she knows how to fight? AND WHY THE HELL WAS YOU IN THE FOREST?" Hiashi yelled the last sentence because he couldn't figure out where his daughter got the time to train.

"Well I don't know exactly _who_ she was but-" she was cut off by Hiashi.

"Wait, what you mean 'was,' you don't talk to her anymore or something?"

"No, she died." Hinata said as sadness fill her eyes.

"Oh," Hiashi said wanting to get off the subject. "I still need to know why you was in the forest."

When he said that, Hinata found herself getting angry. "Why…why would you care now? All those time I was gone you never notice, so why now. Is it because you just found this new concern for my well being or is it that I got you a seat in the king's court."

"Wait, I thought that was why you went through this whole mess, so I wound pay more attention or concern for you," Hiashi said.

"NO…while yes but-"

"BUT WHAT?"

"IT'S NOT WHAT I WANT," Hinata yelled. "It's…I…I didn't want to know that was the only reason you care about me, love me. It hurt to know the only reason someone love you is because you give them what they want. To know that as soon as you can no longer provide them what they want, they will cease to love you."

"But that's not the only reason I love you," Hiashi said with sadness in his voice. 'Never knew she felt that way, I knew I wasn't the best of fathers but who could blame me after what I've been after what s-' his thought was cut off by Hinata.

"Oh yeah, right, I just magically was under the assumption that you didn't give a flying fart about me," Hinata said with each word dripping with sarcasm. "Of course you didn't care about me father, and it's all because I don't have the same thing between my legs as you do. I can't bring back honor to the Hyuuga by becoming a soldier as tradition, so don't spit that crap about you always loved me."

Hiashi sat there and listen to her rant about why he didn't love her. How could she possibly know why he had a dislike for her. Hiashi found himself getting more anger with each word she spoke, pushing him to the extent of wanting to say something he never even thought about breathing to another human being.

"You think that's why I don't love you (a/n: key word: don't. As in present tense). Hah, I'll tell you why I don't love you. I don't love you cause you look just like your wretch of a mother, cause I know just like her you will hurt me. And not that physical pain either…no…I'm talking that pain that doesn't heal easy like a wound, I'm talking `bout the kind of pain where there isn't an antidote, where there isn't enough time in the world to forget. She betrayed me and with the last person I thought, my own twin brother. I loved the both of them to death and look what they did to me, they violated me, then died and left me here alone to take care of my daughter and their bastard son. Do you know how it feel to wake up every morning and swear you looking at the same people who hurt you across the dining table?" Hiashi said and felt exhausted, like a weight he didn't know he was caring on his back just been lifted. After he gathered his breath he looked up from his hands which were clench tightly around his coffee cup expecting the worse.

Hinata looked at her father with a sad yet understanding face. "Yeah," she said in a soft voice, "I thought that might have been why too."

Hiashi looked at her with shock but then it quickly disappeared. "I thought you would have been too young at the time and just forgot it but it seem that you just never brought it up."

Hinata just shrugged and looked away for Hiashi. "I think I'm gonna go and buy some more meat for breakfast," she said and head towards the door. And when Hinata opened the door what she saw shocked her.

* * *

Prince Sasuke was up very early for him. Being a not so early person and a firm believer in morning starts at noon everyone in the palace was surprise to see him so lively. As Sasuke walked through the hall of the palace with a slight smile, his best friend Naruto came up behind him.

"I'm surprise to see you up so early," Naruto said.

"I could say the same for you," Sasuke said knowing very well his friend isn't a morning person either.

"And you seem cheerful today too," Naruto said ignoring his friend last statement. "I assume you hear the good news."

"Good news," Sasuke looked at Naruto with curiosity.

"Yeah, the good news is that the pr-" Naruto was cut off by a messenger boy running up to them.

"Prince Sasuke, Lord Naruto," the boy bowed to them then stood back erect. "King Uchiha would like to see you my Highness."

Sasuke looked at the boy then asked, "where is my father now?"

"In the court room of course," the boy say innocently then bowed again and went on his way.

"Well I guess I'll let the king tell you the good news," Naruto said as they walked to the court room. When they finally arrived they entered a grand room that was 41 by 88 feet.

"Ah, son, I'm glad to see you," King Fugaku said as he saw Sasuke and his friend enter. "Could you give us a moment Naruto," he said as he saw Naruto give a quick nod then closed the doors behind him.

"What is this good news I'm hearing so much about father does I have something to do with Hinata?" Sasuke asked, eager to know when Hinata was suppose to come.

"Oh no Sasuke, this is something way more important."

"Yeah, like what," Sasuke said with no interest in it now that it had nothing to do with Hinata.

"Princess Sakura, from Iwagakure, she is you soon to be wife."

3!SH~HS!B

Sasuke walk out of the room madder than a bull seeing red. He could believe his father and over half an hour of wasted breath he just wanted to kill somebody. 'I swear I hate the man.'

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry bout that but I haven't really had...I don't know...the inspiration to write. Sooooo, sorry bout that again and as always please review.**


End file.
